


Push Me To The Edge (Larry)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds Louis in a club and has his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

Louis was at the club like any other lonely friday night. He had a few drinks in him - not enough to be drunk - but he was feeling bold. He had his eye on a tall, dark haired guy standing in the corner of the club, overlooking the crowd with hungry eyes, and he liked what he saw. The boy was tall and toned, his tight clothing showing off every inch of muscle on his body. He had tight curls that framed his face beautifully and a perfectly structured jaw line. Louis’ mouth was watering at the sight.

He was big, broad and extremely intimidating, yet something about him was intriguing.The way his eyes scanned the crowd and his biceps strained against the material of the dress shirt he was wearing was attractive and mysterious, and when his eyes caught Louis’ in the dimly lit room, something inside Louis pushed him to walk forward boldly.

The boy watched Louis shove through the crowd with a crooked smirk on his face. His bright green eyes never left those of the boy stepping towards him, both strangely enticed by one another. He leant against the wall and watched Louis push past the last few people seperating them, finally coming to a halt directly in front of him.

“Hey,” he said, raising his beer to his lips and taking a drink as he scanned over Louis’ figure with his eyes.

“I’m Louis,” Louis said without even a hello. He raised his hand out for Harry to shake, and the taller boys grip was firm, displaying just how strong he probably was. Louis felt nervous, but in a good way, and bit his lip as he stared up at the curly haired boy.

“Well, Louis, I’d like to dance with you,” the tall man said immediately, a smirk lighting his face.

“Can’t I get to know your name?” Louis asked and the man shook his head.

“‘S not important right now,” he smirked, putting his glass down and moving closer to Louis. He placed his large hand on the small of Louis’ back, pushing him roughly through the crowd until they were in what seemed to be the middle of the dance floor.

Louis instantly turned around, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck as he smiled down at him. He started moving his hips seductively, staring into the taller man’s eyes the whole time as he did so. He loved how the man bit his lips and squeezed his bum, pulling Louis closer against his body as he lost himself in the music, focusing solely on the movement of his hips and the look on the mysterious man’s face. The man’s eyes were dark, his pupils blown wide in a way that should have Louis quivering with worry, but only had him growing with interest. Louis pulled him down by his neck, their foreheads resting together as they danced.

“Still no name?” he whispered and the man shook his head, moving his hands to Louis’ hips and squeezing as Louis grinded into him. “Alright, guess I’ll call you Curly for now,” he teased, and the man glared at him.

“Not Curly. Sounds like something you’d call a bullied kid with a bad perm,” he growled. Louis snickered, his breath fanning Harry’s face.

“I’ll just keep calling you Curly, but not because you have a bad perm. The curls suit you, they make you look a little cheeky and mysterious,” Louis grinned. Curly pursed his lips and glared at Louis, his nostrils flaring and his fingers pressing hard into his hips for half a second before he regained his composure, forcing a smile at Louis.

“Alright,” he said simply, twisting Louis around so his chest was pressed to Louis’ back. They continued to dance like this, Louis’ bum now pressed against the taller boy’s crotch. His hands were on Louis’ waist. He was slouched down a bit to fit his head into the crook of Louis’ neck. He started pressing sloppy kisses to the skin and Louis sighed, leaning into his touch and lifting his arms over his head to hold Harry in place.

“You’re so hot,” the curly haired lad growled into Louis’ ear, making his skin prickle with anticipation. “Sexy little thing, you’re just begging for it, aren’t you? You’re desperate for my cock up your perfect ass,” he whispered and Louis had to hold himself back from moaning at the words.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he replied instead, smirking as he ground his ass into the taller boy’s crotch.

“It’s hard not to when you’re looking at me like that,” the taller boy mumbled, and Louis gulped when he felt his fingers trailing closer to the waist line of his chinos. Was it so obvious that he was just dying to bring Curly home and do things to him that he was surprised he thought of? Was it so clear in his eyes?

“Well why don’t you do something about it?” Louis replied cheekily, tugging on one of the boys curls. Curly twirled him around again, pressing his nose against Louis’ cheek so that their lips were almost brushing together. Louis’ breath caught as he looked up into the hypnotizing green eyes and felt the boy’s greedy hands squeeze his arse again.

“My place, then?” he breathed against Louis’ cheek. Louis nodded frantically, trying to lean up but the dark boy leant away from him. “Yeah, yeah, your place,” he said breathlessly, smiling a bit when Curly grabbed his hand and pulled him roughly out of the club.

He couldn’t say the taller boy was gentle when he shoved him into his Audi, but somehow Louis still didn’t feel too threatened. Not even when he sped down the road, the speedometer going up faster than Louis thought possible. Louis strangely felt excited about this, and he didn’t really know what to think of it. He wasn’t the type of guy to let himself be pushed aroud like this but he felt a rushing thrill to this. It aroused him to know that this complete stranger seemed to have complete control over him without even trying.

“Don’t you think you’re going a bit fast? You drank,” he asked nervously, glancing over to the dark boy. “I’m fine. I know how to drive,” he replied sharply, accelerating even more. Louis huffed and looked out the window, surprised when he felt a large hand grab his thigh. He looked to the boy who payed strict attention to the road, trying to read him, but he was so unreadable. Louis had no idea what he was thinking.

Without a thought, Louis placed his hand over the boys’ and intertwined their fingers. A hint of a smile shadowed onto the dark boy’s lips but faded just as quickly as it appeared, masked by a hard look. Louis bit his lip and looked away, unsure of what to make of this. They drove in silence, Louis’ thumb rubbing patterns on the back of the other boys’ hand to calm his nerves. After about fifteen minutes they arrived to a large apartment complex and Louis’ eyes widened at the large building.

“This where you live?” he commented, earning only silence from Curly as he stepped out of the car, ripping his hand out of Louis’ and slamming the door shut behind him. Louis shuffled to get his seatbelt opened and he scampered after the tall boy as he walked swiftly towards the building. The big boy reached for his hand, and Louis glady accepted. His warm fingers felt good locked with Louis’.

They walked up the stairs of the building to the top floor, and then to apartment 247. He unlocked the door and tugged Louis inside, who gasped at the sight. The flat was beautiful. Much better than Louis’ crappy one, and he felt extremely out of place. “Nice place,” he commented.

“Thanks,” Harry muffled, chucking his keys on the kitchen counter and emptying his pockets of his wallet and lighter. Louis looked around the kitchen, patiently waiting for Harry to say or do something.”Now you’re going to listen to me, and you’re going to listen good,” the curly haired boy said. “My name’s Harry, and you’re going to do exactly as I say. If you don’t think you’re up for it, then leave. Right now. If you are, go to my room and strip,” he said firmly, taking Louis by surprise.

Louis’ brain fluttered with the possibilities, his pants growing tighter just at the thought of what this big, mysterious boy could do to wreck him. “Which way to the, umm, to the bedroom?” Louis stuttered.

“Down the hall to the left,” Harry huffed and Louis obeyed quickly, anticipation fluttering inside of him. He found the room easily and entered hesitantly, taking off his shirt as he stepped in. The room was fairly large and had a comfortable looking king bed in the center. Louis pulled his trousers down, and waited as he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. He saw the curly head peek from the doorframe and he smiled at Harry.

“Hey Harry,” he said quietly, not really knowing what else to do or say.

“I told you to strip. You still have your boxers,” Harry stated bluntly, stepping into the room with dark eyes.

“Well… I just-” Louis stammered, taken aback by his demanding behaviour.

“Off,” Harry interrupted him, pointing to his briefs. Louis gulped but pulled them down nonetheless, suddenly feeling shy and vulnerable standing naked in a fully clothed stranger’s house. He stood uneasily in the middle of the bedroom, waiting for Harry to say something else. He felt a bit embarassed in this state, especially with the slight hard on he had even though they hadn’t done anything yet, but he was still aroused by the whole situation. “What now?”

“Get on the bed,” Harry demanded, and Louis did as told. “Spread your legs and stretch yourself while I get ready.” Louis nodded, but paused a moment later. “Lube?” he mumbled, and Harry shook his head. “Use your spit if you have to,” the curly haired boy spat.

Louis gulped and layed down on his back, taking a finger in his mouth and licking it thoroughly, making sure he was slick enough. He knew he would be tight, because he wasn’t usually the one getting fucked, so he was a bit nervous about not having lube for this. Louis moaned a bit at the feel of his fingers inside of him. He was extremely tight, and it stung, but he had to be ready for Harry. Harry was watching him with hungry eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off to reveal the most beautiful torso Louis had ever seen. It was muscular and covered in tattoos, all which must have a secret meaning.

Louis took his time stretching himself, wincing at the unfamiliar feeling as Harry moved to the dresser, pulling out a big black bag and dumping it’s contents on top of the dresser. From his position, Louis couldn’t see what was in it. Louis had just gotten to sliding a second finger inside of himself when Harry went over to him and sharply pulled his wrist away from his body, causing Louis to gasp. “That’s enough for now” He said and Louis whined.

“But Harry, I’m not stretched enough-“

“I said that’s enough!” Harry barked, shutting Louis up. Harry was unbuckling his belt as he stood directly in front of Louis at the foot of the bed. He slid his jeans off, pulling his boxers down with them to reveal his half hard cock. Watching Louis stretch himself had wound him up a bit. As soon as he kicked his pants out of the way, his hand started pumping his cock.

“You’re gonna suck me now Lou, with those pretty lips of yours. I want you to suck me good. I’m sure you’ve sucked plenty of dick, right? So prove to me how good you are,” Harry growled, his finger signaling Louis over to the floor. Louis took a deep breath and shuffled over to the floor awkwardly, kneeling on the ground in front of Harry.

The taller boy grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced his dick into Louis’ mouth without warning, and Louis nearly gagged at the sudden movement. They continued like that, Harry forcing Louis onto his dick, forcing him to deep throat it every time. Louis’ fingers clung on to Harry’s thighs, his nails breaking the skin. His eyes were watering and he was breathing heavily through his nose as he hollowed his cheeks repeatedly.

When Harry tugged Louis off of him, the older boy looked up at him with watery eyes, peering above his eyelashes, before leaning in volontarily and sucking up the precum off of the tip, one hand moving to hold the base of Harry’s cock as he slowly went down on him. Harry groaned and moved his hand to Louis’ cheek, stroked it once before pushing him off. Louis blinked up at him with a confused look, the corners of his mouth dripping with spit and precome.

“I appreciate your eagerness, but when I tell you to get off, you get off,” Harry growled. “That’s going to earn you a punishment,” he added, making Louis whine quietly. “Get back on the bed and spread your legs like a dirty whore,” Harry ordered, tugging on Louis’ hair until he stood up with a whimper. He shoved him on the bed and crawled on as well, sitting between his legs.That’s when Louis noticed the vibrator in Harry’s hand. He let out a small squeak as Harry flicked it on, the steady buzzing noise filling up the silence.

“Now, Louis, I’m going to shove this up your pretty little ass and you’re not going to touch yourself or move until I tell you to. I’m going to sit in that corner right there and watch you. If you move or touch yourself or make one sound… You’ll regret it,” Harry said lowly in Louis’ ear, who shuddered at the thought.

“Oh god,” Louis huffed, and for a moment he wondered what in the world he was still doing here. Harry, well… Harry was different, and he was rougher than anybody Louis had ever slept with before. It should terrify him, but it didn’t. Strangely, he loved it. He loved being used while another man dominated him.

“Now don’t come until I tell you,” Harry warned as he pressed the tip of the vibrator to Louis’ barely stretched hole, and Louis’ nerves made his mind hazy. Harry slowly pushed the vibrator inside Louis until it was as deep as it could possibly go, making the feather haired boy tense up.

Louis bit back the moan that was forcing it’s way up his throat. Harry watched him with his dark eyes and pulled the vibrator out before pushing it back in. Louis’ head leaned back against the pillows and his toes curled, and Harry smirked. “Take it and fuck yourself with it,” he said, sounding calmer then before. Louis drew in a shaky breath and reached down blindly to grab the handle of the vibrator, moving it slowly inside him. He screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip tightly at the stinging as he forced the vibrator in and out. “Good, good. Keep going slow. I’m going to sit here and watch you now,” Harry whispered, crawling off the bed and sitting on the chair in the corner.

Louis moaned involuntarily, unable to hold them all back as the vibrator hit a ton of nerves inside of him, driving him insane. Instead of scolding him, Harry licked his lips and groaned, grabbing his cock and fisting it as he watched Louis writh on his bed. Louis tried to subtly pump faster but Harry shouted and held up his free hand. “Don’t… Stop. Told you to keep slow, now let go and leave it still inside you,” he ordered a bit less firmly than before and Louis gaped at him. “Put your hands on the matress next to you.”

Louis let out a choked sob as he released the vibrator, letting it shake inside him uncontrollably as he clenched the sheets beneath him. His dick was hard on his stomach, leaking and wet, just begging to be touched. He breathed hard and tried to hold back his moans as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Louis knew his release was close, so terribly close, but he knew he would get punished by Harry even worse if he let himself go. Harry continued to stroke his own cock on the chair, watching Louis with furrowed eyebrows. His skin was smooth and tan, and looked so delicate to Harry. Harry thought he was beautiful, especially wrecked like this. It was when Louis let out a choked sob, louder than the ones before, that Harry glanced up at Louis’ face. He saw the tear rolling down Louis’ cheek and it made his stomach churn strangely.

“Alright, take it out,” he said firmly, making Louis whip his head towards Harry. He grasped the toy and pulled it out, wincing at the emptiness, but handed it to Harry who held out his hand. He turned it off and walked back towards the dresser, throwing it back in his bag. Louis watched Harry as he slowly turned around and stared curiously at Louis, who was trying his hardest not to wimper on the bed. His arse felt like it was on fire and he knew for a fact he would have trouble walking the next day, but for some reason he still found the whole situation arousing and hot. And Harry wasn’t even done with him yet.

He rummaged through his bag to find what he was looking for, and turned back to the bed when he found it. Louis gulped when he saw the handcuffs in Harry’s hand.”You gonna handcuff me?” Louis squeaked, feeling quite unsure about the idea. Harry simply ignored his question as he stepped forward and snapped one cuff on Louis’ wrist, passing the other around the post of the headboard before cuffing his second wrist.

Louis felt vulnerable when he was spread out like this, on display for Harry to easily wreck him. He avoided Harry’s hungry gaze from the edge of the bed as he crawled between Louis’ legs. The taller boy was contemplating what to do next.

Louis suddenly felt something light on his arm and he snapped his gaze towards Harry, who was slowly dragging a feather along the vein on Louis’ forearm. Harry felt goosebumps rising on ever centimeter of flesh that the feather grazed. It was the lightest of touches and had Louis trembling on the bed, his fingers forming knuckles as they were cuffed above him. Harry took his time running the feather up and down Louis’ arm before grazing it along his collarbone and down his torso, twirling a few circles into his belly button before going back up.

Louis shook every time the feather went down his stomach, his cock hurting between his legs at the lack of attention. Louis had no clue where the feather was from or why Harry was using it, but it was incredible for teasing him. Harry was smirking at the way Louis reacted to the tickle on his skin, and when Louis was huffing for breath and squirming, Harry decided he’d had enough of that.

Harry dropped the feather to the side of the bed and leant over a wrecked Louis to whisper in his ear. “What do you want, Louis?” he asked in a seductive voice that had Louis leaning off the bed in a desperate attempt to touch Harry.

“Let me come. Fuck me, please. Hurts so bad. I want you so bad,” Louis begged, turning his head and lunging forward a bit to capture Harry’s lips between his own (as best as he could with handcuffs restraining him).Harry let Louis kiss him for a few seconds before pulling away with a dark look.

“Didn’t tell you to kiss me,” he grumbled and next thing Louis knew, Harry was pushing himself deep inside of him, causing Louis to scream out at the sudden burning sensation. Louis’ legs were spread wide by Harry as he pushed in, the stretch making Louis feel like he was being ripped apart.

“Wait, wait,” Louis huffed, and Harry obeyed, giving him a bit of time to adjust as his ankles locked around the back of Harry’s waist before pulling out and shoving back in repeatedly. Louis trembled beneath Harry and tried his best to relax to make the experience more pleasurable, but all he could focus on was the pain. Harry was scaring him now, with his dark eyes and how he didn’t seem to care if Louis was in pain or not, which made Louis slightly unsure about all of this. But he’d still agreed to it, agreed to stay with Harry when he gave him the option to leave, and he still found that being dominated and used like this was extremely hot.

“Stop, stop. Hurts, it… You’re hurting me,” Louis choked out and Harry slowed down. Something about him hurting this boy, this beautiful vulnerable boy, made his stomach churn. As an apology, he nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck and pressed soft kisses on the skin. Louis drew in a shaky breath and he wanted nothing more than to feel Harry’s hair between his fingers, to tug on it and hold the boy close to him so he wouldn’t let go of Louis.

He whimpered when Harry shifted inside of him to get into a better position, and his legs tightened around the bigger boy’s waist. “Sorry,” Harry apologized for the first time this evening.

“Can I kiss you?” Louis muffled, his voice barely audible through their pants and the sound of skin rubbing together. Harry only nodded in response and leant down to press their lips together, one of his hands cupping Louis’ cheek as their tongues swirled together.

As they kissed, Harry started pounding hard and fast into Louis, who couldn’t find the energy in him to stop Harry or stop the kiss to tell him. He let himself take it and tried to enjoy it, and he started feeling pleasure when Harry found his prostate, slamming into it repetitively.

“Oh fuck,” Louis moaned, turning away from Harry’s eager lips to catch his breath. Their cheeks stayed pressed together, and Louis could feel the other boys breath against his skin, could hear his quick pants in his ear as he kept a steady pace.

“H-Harry,” Louis stuttered, shaking as he tried to hold back his orgasm, feeling obliged to ask Harry’s permission before letting himself go. “Can I- fuck, I’m gonna come, can I come?” he begged, pulling hard against the handcuffs in a wild attempt to free his arms. “

Yeah baby, come for me. Come for me and say my name. Scream it. I want the neighbors to know you’re getting fucked so good right now,” Harry hissed into his ear, biting and licking on it as he proceeded to thrust. Louis felt his orgasm ripple through him at Harry’s words and he screamed out Harry’s name as he came all over his and Harry’s chests. Harry followed soon after because seeing Louis so wrecked due to him pushed him over the edge. He came deep inside of Louis, who let out a small whimper at the feeling as he came down from his high.

Harry collapsed onto Louis’ chest, his forehead resting beneath his chin as he tried to regain his breath. Louis squirmed and Harry pulled out of him, unlocking his legs from around the bigger boy and stretching them out. “Oh fuck, please get me out of these. Please,” Louis begged, his voice cracking as he tugged roughly at the cuffs.

“Yeah, hold on for a second,” Harry said breathlessly as he pushed himself up, scrambling to the dresser to find the key. He hated how Louis was now thrashing in panick against his restraints, desperate to free himself as anxiety took over him. Harry grabbed the key and rushed back to the bed on shaky legs to unlock Louis’ hands.

“Shhh, Louis it’s alright. I’ve got the key right here. Don’t panick,” Harry whispered, and Louis stayed still but he was tense and his eyes watched Harry in worry. “Are you afraid of me?” Harry whispered as he turned the key.

Louis didn’t answer Harry’s question, he simply laid there and stared at Harry with wide eyes that flickered back and forth between Harry’s. His breath was coming out in short puffs and Harry was unsure if it was because of his recent release or if it was because he was scared. Harry guessed it was the latter, judging on Louis’ facial expression. Harry tugged the cuffs off, chucking them on the floor as Louis stretched his wrists to regain all feeling.

Harry observed him in silence, leaning over him from his side of the bed. He didn’t want Louis to be afraid. Harry leaned on his side next to Louis and watched as the smaller boy rubbed at his wrists, eyes focused solely on the ceiling. Harry made a small move to wrap his arm around Louis, who suddenly snapped out of his trance and leaned away. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis anyway and tried to pull him closer, but Louis tried to shove him away, protesting. Harry was stronger than him though, so he held Louis tight against him until he calmed down, whispering “Shhh, Lou, please don’t…don’t be afraid, please. I won’t hurt you,” in his ear, his voice cracking.

“You’re crazy,” Louis stammered, pushing Harry away and shuffling off the bed. He jumped down to collect his clothes around the room, and Harry watched him with curious eyes.

“You’re the one who wanted to stay,” Harry said quietly, sitting up in his bed and leaning against the headboard. “I gave you the choice and warned you yet you wanted to stay. You didn’t tell me to stop, and when you did ask, I stopped,” he continued, smiling internally when Louis paused as he pulled up his pants.

“You’re so cheeky,” Louis said, turning to Harry before collecting his shirt off the floor. He smiled at Harry despite the knot in his stomach, and Harry winked at him. “I think what scares me the most is that I thoroughly enjoyed that, even though I was quivering to my bones in fear. You’re terrifying. Did you know that?” Louis confessed.

Harry shrugged and grimaced, not really bothered by this answer. “I’ve gotten that before,” he admitted, pausing before continuing. “But hearing it from you kind of makes me feel like shit,” he admitted, no longer able to look Louis in the eye.

“M’no different than any other bloke you take home from the club,” Louis sighs, tugging his shirt over his torso. Harry clucks his tongue and runs his hand over the duvet, thinking.

“You’re different,” Harry grumbles.

“How so?” Louis asks, suddenly intrigued. Harry looked up at Louis with a wicked glint in his eye, his mouth twisted into an amused smile.

“I dunno, you’re just… Different,” he said with a shrug. “Good different.”

“I don’t see what could make me any different than other blokes you take here to torture with your teasing,” Louis huffed, sitting back down on the bed to slip his socks on.

“I actually want you to stay with me,” Harry replied, admitting something quite unusual for him. Louis’ shoulders tensed as he paused in his movements, looking over his shoulder towards Harry, who was shuffling closer to him on the bed. Both stared wordlessly at each other, trying to figure out the others’ thoughts.

Harry stopped moving when he was directly next to Louis, still completely naked. Carefully, he raised his hand to brush Louis’ fringe off of his forehead. Then his fingers trailed down Louis’ shoulder and down his arm, leaving goosebumps as he went. “I’m afraid to let you go, because I know I’ll never see you again,” Harry whispered.

Louis turned his head slightly to look Harry directly in the eye, sucking in a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I want to see you again,” he whispered, searching Harry’s face for any kind of emotion that could indicate to him that Harry was kidding a moment ago. He couldn’t find any.

Harry’s fingers crept down Louis’ forearm and he stopped when he reached his hand, hesitating before locking their fingers together. Louis looked down in surprise, observing the way Harry’s hand squeezed his. “Why?” Harry mumbled, bringing Louis’ gaze back up to meet his.

“Because… When I saw you in the club, something drew me to you, I don’t know why, it just did. And I was scared of what you’d do to me but I didn’t want to leave… I enjoyed this,” Louis said quietly, offering a small smile to Harry. “It was… Exciting. But I still think you’re crazy,” Louis chuckled, running his thumb along the back of Harry’s hand, “and I won’t stay with you tonight. I want to see you again though.”

Harry pouted as Louis patted his hand with his free one and stood up, wincing slightly at the feeling. “Gimme your phone, I’ll give you my number,” Louis said with a smile and an extended hand.

“Why won’t you stay?” Harry whined.

“If I’m any different, you’ll make the effort to see me again,” Louis shrugged.

“My phone’s in the kitchen. I threw it on the counter earlier,” Harry smirked, and Louis waved him towards the other room.Louis waddled after Harry, who held the door open for him and slapped his arse as Louis walked past him. “Damn Lou, you’d think you’ve never gotten fucked before by the way you’re walking” he smirked, making Louis grimace.

“Actually, I’m usually the one topping, so don’t blame me. And I’d appreciate it if you left my arse alone, it kinda hurts,” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks redden as Harry sighed from behind him.

“Ugh, why didn’t you tell me? And I was… Fuck I would’ve been easier on you if I knew, Louis,” he said, a twinge of guilt in his voice as he grabbed his phone from the counter.

“Next time we’re switching it up,” Louis chuckled, grabbing Harry’s phone and adding his number to it. Harry leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

“So there is a next time?” Harry asked.

Louis smirked and handed Harry back his phone. “If you work for it, there might be,” he said simply, turning around to walk towards the door. Harry smiled and followed after him, still naked.

“How did I get so lucky?” Harry teased, and Louis turned back around. He grabbed Harry’s cheeks and pulled him in for a quick kiss before opening the door.

“Now cover up your kit. I don’t think the neighbors want to see that,” Louis whispered, chuckling before walking out, a little waddle in his step.

“You should try to do something about that penguin walk,” Harry called out the door to Louis’ back, hiding his lower half behind the door. “People are going to know what you’ve been up to!” He laughed as Louis flicked him the finger without turning around.


	2. Take It Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gives Harry a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> co-written by soya.

Harry wasn’t sure if he should call Louis or not. He was sitting at the edge of his bed, twirling his phone in his hand as he debated in his head. 

He could call Louis and make plans with him, but would that seem too clingy? He’d seen the boy the previous day - the last thing he wanted was Louis thinking Harry /needed/ him, no matter how true it was. 

The past few weeks, the two boys had been spending quite a bit of time together. They had grown quite fond of one another, and Harry was starting to develop unusual feelings for the older boy. Every time he saw Louis, he just felt happy and whole and like nothing else mattered. He had strong feelings for him, but he was too afraid to admit it to anyone but himself. 

Harry bit his lip as he pondered over the thought. Finally, he decided it wouldn’t hurt to call Louis. He just wanted to hear his voice.

He loved Louis’ voice. It was sweet and raw and always sounded happy. Better yet, it always made /him/ happy. He wonders what would have happened if he and Louis hadn’t exchanged numbers that night. It would have been a completely different scenario. Chances are, he would have continued to fuck random blokes and get drunk alone every night. Now he had Louis. They never fucked, at least not since that first night together, but they did other things that sometimes seemed even better. 

They went out to see movies and took walks together, learning more about each other over meals at restaurants and people watching at parks. Louis seemed to like Harry - more than on their first night together, at least - so that was a good sign. Occasionally, Louis held his hand and gave him that look. It was a special look that Harry had permanently running through his brain. His eyes would fill with something special, something Harry would like to call love or adoration, but it never lasted long enough for him to be sure. Besides that, their relationship wasn’t physical at all, which was a first for Harry. They hadn’t even kissed since that night. That didn’t stop the constant want and /need/ to touch or kiss Louis again, though. They were still just friends, but Harry wanted more. 

Harry wanted to see that look every time he was with Louis. He wanted to be Louis’ happiness, just like Louis was /his/ happiness. So he punched in Louis’ number and pressed call. He fidgeted in his seat, anxiously waiting for the older boy to pick up. He was nervous, just as he was every time they spoke over the phone, which had basically become a regular routine. 

“Hey babe,” Louis answered a few rings later, his voice cheery. 

“Hey,” Harry replied brightly, happy that he’d picked up. “I was wondering if, uh, you wanted to hang out? With me?” 

Louis sighed. “I don’t really feel like going out,” he said quietly. “‘M really tired,” he explained, and Harry’s face fell. “But you could come over, if you’d like?”

“Yeah, I’d love to. What time’s good for you?” Harry asked, a smile plastered on his face. 

“Anytime, really. I’m just cleaning a bit now, but the flat will still look like shit anyways,” Louis chuckled. 

“I’m sure it won’t,” Harry said softly, rolling his eyes even though Louis wouldn’t be able to see. 

“Compared to your flat yeah. I’m not insulted, Haz. I know my flat is shitty. It’s the truth. I just don’t want you to think different of me, ‘is all.”

“Now why would I do that?” Harry muttered a little sadly. “I’ll be over soon.” 

“Okay, see you,” Louis replied, and the line disconnected a few seconds later. 

Harry sighed and dropped his phone next to him on his bed. He walked over to his closet to change into a fresh pair of clothes before grabbing his phone and car keys and leaving his appartment, going down the staircase and into his car. 

Fifteen minutes later he was searching for the right apartment complex on the street with the name Louis had texted him. Louis’ building was number 46, so Harry just had to find it. The neighbourhood he was in was quite run down and a little bit creepy, so he was relieved when he finally found the right address.

He turned off his car and got out quickly, locking the doors of his car before jogging to the front door of the apartment complex and searching the list of occupants for Louis’ name. When he found it, (Louis Tomlinson - Apt 27) he pressed the button next to his name so Louis could buzz him in. It buzzed seconds later, and then he scampered up the stairs to the second floor. When he finally reached Louis’ door, he stood on the blue welcome mat and took a deep breath before knocking, trying to stop his nerves from eating him alive. 

The few seconds between his knock and Louis opening the door were agonizing. What if he wouldn’t answer? What if he decided he didn’t want Harry seeing his flat, what if he-

“Hey Harry,” Louis opened the door and smiled nervously, holding it open for Harry to step inside. “Come in.”

Harry smiled and walked into the threshold. Once the door closed, Louis pulled Harry into a tight hug and kissed his cheek. “How are you?” he asked, pulling away and guiding Harry towards the living room. 

“I’ve been good, what about you?” he replied as they reached the other room.

Harry looked around Louis’ flat curiously. It was the exact opposite of his flat. There was barely any light coming from the windows, the wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the furniture was second hand. The space was tiny, the single room in here crammed with a sofa, a coffee table and a television. The kitchen was only separated by a screen, and there wasn’t a table or chairs – just a fridge, stove, counter, sink and a few cabinets. Harry wanted to compliment something, to make Louis happy, but he didn’t know what to say. 

“Your place is cozy,” Harry mumbled, taking a seat on the couch. It squeaked beneath him as his weight pressed down on the cushions. 

“Bullshit. Don’t lie to me babe,” Louis snickered, taking a seat next to him. He sat closer than necessary, but not close enough for them to touch. 

“I’m not lying. It’s cozy. My flat’s big and empty and cold. At least this place feels home-y,” Harry explained, offering a small smile at Louis, who smiled shyly back. 

“I guess, but it doesn’t change the fact that it’s old and dirty,” Louis murmured with a small scoff.

Harry chuckled and leaned closer to Louis. He patted his knee with one hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m glad you invited me over,” Harry confessed in a hushed voice, and Louis flushed.

“No problem. M’glad you didn’t laugh at me,” Louis replied, avoiding Harry’s gaze as he fumbled with the hem of his shirt. “You’re the first person to ever see my flat, actually,” he admitted quietly after a pause.

“Really?” Harry asked, a little surprised by his words. Louis nodded. “Why?” 

“I don’t know, to be honest. But it just seemed right to invite you over first,” Louis admitted. Harry blushed, and his heart skipped a beat when he felt a hand over his on Louis’ thigh. 

He flipped his hand over and locked their fingers together, turning to face Louis. They stared wordlessly at each other for a second before Harry leaned in, pressing his lips softly to Louis’.

It was their first kiss since that night. It was stupid and impulsive, but Harry couldn’t help himself. As soon as their lips touched, Louis gasped a little bit, surprised by the move. He pushed Harry away, and Harry felt it in his chest. He felt the pain. The rejection. But then Louis smiled, and he stared at Harry with that look in his eyes. 

Louis moved to straddle Harry’s lap (“This is comfier,” he murmured) before kissing Harry again, moving both hands to hold Harry’s cheeks in place.

This kiss was so much different than their first one. It was slow and passionate; there was feeling. Louis’ tongue trailed along Harry’s bottom lip, and the younger boy granted him entrance. An eager whine left his throat as Louis explored his mouth and he gripped the older boy’s waist, a hand sliding underneath his shirt to feel the soft, warm skin of his back.

He tugged at the fabric until it was halfway up Louis’ stomach as he moved his lips to Louis’ jaw, kissing along the skin and down his neck before leaning down to press soft kisses to Louis’ stomach. Louis shuddered beneath the touch, keeping one hand on Harry’s shoulder and the other on the back of Harry’s head.

“I missed this,” Harry mumbled against his stomach before trailing kisses back up to his lips. The kiss grew more heated, their tongues and lips sloppily lashing against each other’s and Louis’ fingers moved up to tug gently on Harry’s soft curls. 

Harry then broke away from the kiss, panting and eyes wide. He ran a hand along Louis’ cheekbone, and Louis leant into the touch, humming as he closed his eyes. 

“Lou,” Harry breathed, waiting for Louis to open his eyes before speaking. “If you don’t want to go any further, tell me now. I won’t be able to stop myself if we keep this up,” he said, hoping with all his might that he wouldn’t scare Louis away. He didn’t want to lose Louis. He didn’t want Louis to be afraid of him. 

“I do. I really do. I really like you, Harry. You’ve become so special to me over these past couple of weeks. I don’t even know why, but you’re all I think about lately,” Louis confessed, placing a hand over Harry’s on his cheek. “But please, not like last time. I don’t want it rough like last time.” 

Harry felt like he’d just gotten stabbed in the chest. Knowing that Louis still had this fear inside him, this fear that Harry would hurt him again, sickened him. He felt like shit, really, and he wished Louis could just forget about that first night together. He knew that wouldn’t be possible though. It was a mistake.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm his shaky breath, leaning forward to press his forehead to Louis’. “Fuck, Louis, I’m so sorry,” he said, his voice cracking on the other boy’s name. “I promise it’ll never ever be like last time again. Never. That was a fucking mistake, I shouldn’t have been like that with you,” he said compassionately. “I don’t even understand how you don’t fucking hate me for that.” 

“I honestly don’t think I could ever hate you, Harry. And it wasn’t so bad, it felt good. I just want this to be slow. I want it to mean something,” Louis mumbled, looking down at Harry with bright eyes. 

“I really like you Louis. I’ve just been so afraid to try anything,” Harry confessed, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Don’t be,” Louis whispered, leaning down to ghost his lips against Harry’s. “I know you won’t hurt me,” he said, before kissing Harry again, locking his fingers together behind the taller boy’s neck to keep him close. 

Harry kissed the older boy slowly, and when he ground his hips up into Louis’, he made sure to take his time with every roll of his hips. Louis moaned before his lips trailed down Harry’s jaw to suck a nice purple love bite directly beneath it, causing Harry to throw his head back in pleasure. That was his sweet spot. 

Both boys took their time pleasuring one another, giving extra attention to the sweet and sensitive spots on the other’s body. Soon enough, both shirts were on the ground as well as both pairs of trousers, leaving both boys in just their briefs. Harry gripped Louis’ thighs and picked him up effortlessly into his arms, carrying him to his closet-sized bedroom. He placed Louis gently on the old mattress on the ground and laid on top of him, resuming their snogging. 

“Nice bed. It’s very classy,” Harry giggled when he pulled away, his arms supporting him on either side of Louis’ head. Louis chuckled and mumbled a sweet “fuck you” before pulling the boy in for a gentle kiss. 

Harry used one hand to cup Louis’ cheek, his thumb running along the elder’s cheek bone. 

“’M sorry, this isn’t really romantic,” Louis murmured apologetically, making Harry scoff before rolling his hips into Louis’. 

“I don’t need romantic. I just need you.”

Louis blushed and looked away with a smile, hoping Harry didn’t notice how flustered he was by that comment. He felt something pinch in his chest at the words, and Louis just felt overwhelmed with happiness because Harry needed him. 

“Do you mean that?” Louis mumbled, still looking to the side as the younger boy hovered above him. 

Harry dragged one hand to Louis’ cheek, tilting his head so he was facing him again. “I mean it, Lou. I really do,” Harry murmured, making sure Louis believed him before leaning in and kissing him again, pushing his hips into Louis’. Louis moaned at the feeling, his arms tightening around Harry as his hips bucked up into the touch.

Harry could feel Louis’ hard cock, and knew he needed to help him get rid of that. “How do you want me to fix this? It’s your choice. Tonight’s all about you,” Harry whispered in a raspy voice, his fingers grazing Louis’ throbbing member through his briefs. 

“Shit,” Louis whimpered, his eyes closing as he breathed hard, raising his hips into Harry’s hand. “I dunno, Haz, can you blow me? Yeah a blowjob would be nice,” he moaned, hissing when Harry squeezed his cock through his boxers.

“Of course babe,” he smirked, leaning down to kiss Louis’ lips once more before crawling down to settle between his legs. His fingers teased the waistline of Louis’ pants, but he left them on for now. 

He bent over to kiss Louis’ torso, sucking and nipping every crevice of his soft, tanned skin. “You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled against it, his warm breath giving Louis goose bumps. 

Harry ran his lips down Louis’ stomach, kissing random spots all over his belly as he held Louis’ waist down with his hands. “You’re so handsome. So perfect,” he whispered, making Louis whimper in response. Louis wasn’t used to being treated so carefully. 

Louis’ fingers clung to the sheets when Harry kissed below his belly button, so close to where he needed to be touched. “You’re all mine tonight. Or forever. I’d love to be yours forever,” Harry whispered, and he should have regretted it but he didn’t. 

“Harry…” Louis gasped, his back arching off the bed when Harry sucked on his tip through his boxers. “Forever?” he asked faintly, heaving in a shaky breath when Harry’s tongue poked at his cock. 

“I think we should give it a try,” Harry whispered, looking up at Louis. He saw that look in his eyes again, and a smile spread across his face. 

“Yeah, yeah… Please. You’ll have to take me on a proper date though,” Louis grinned, and Harry winked at him. 

“Of course, of course” Harry whispered before slipping his fingers beneath the elastic band of Louis’ briefs and pulling them off. Louis sighed in relief at the feeling. 

“Gosh, you’re gorgeous,” Harry whispered from somewhere near Louis’ feet as he stared up Louis’ body. “So fucking perfect.”

“And you’re all mine. I’m gonna call you mine,” Harry added, his hands sliding up Louis’ legs as he crawled back to his spot between them. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis answered breathlessly, a bit winded. “Harry please, do something. It bloody hurts now,” he whimpered, hoping Harry would listen to him and just blow him already. Instead, Harry got this panicked look in his eye. Louis was hurting. 

“Fuck, sorry Lou,” he apologized, grabbing the base of Louis’ cock and taking the tip between his lips. 

Louis sighed when Harry bobbed up and down his shaft a couple of times. His green eyes looked up at Louis, and he purposely pulled off of him with a loud pop before licking up his shaft. Louis just watched in amazement, his chest heaving as he fisted the sheets. Harry hummed around Louis’ dick and that got the blue eyed boy writhing beneath him, his legs shaking and his arms desperately scratching up Harry’s back, leaving long red marks across the milky skin.

“Haz, won’t last much longer if you keep doing that,” he panted, hissing when Harry suddenly sucked hard on his tip. 

His hand focused on the base of the older boy’s cock and his tongue flicked around the foreskin. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked, and one of Louis’ hands gripped Harry’s hair with a clenched fist. 

Harry took Louis deep in his mouth and squeezed the base, bringing his second hand to massage Louis’ balls. He went so deep - all while keeping steady eye contact with Louis - that he slightly choked on Louis’ tip as it hit the back of his throat, and the vibrations and the sight of Harry on him drove Louis absolutely crazy. 

Without any warning, Louis shouted Harry’s name and came down his throat, causing Harry to struggle and choke as he strained to swallow everything. 

Lots of Louis’ large load dribbled down his chin when he pulled off his dick, and Louis tugged him up the bed by his hair to get a proper look at him, all covered in cum. Louis smirked cheekily before pulling Harry down and licking the remains off of his chin and the corners of his mouth. Harry moaned, his dick twitching when Louis pulled away with a satisfied look. 

“Christ, that was hot,” Harry growled.

“Could say the same myself,” Louis said breathlessly, still a bit high from his release. 

“Thanks for the warning, by the way,” Harry scoffed, causing Louis to blush a bit. 

“Sorry, surprised me too. Didn’t expect it so soon,” he mumbled, a bit embarrassed that he hadn’t lasted as long as he wished. He definitely wished it would’ve lasted longer. Harry was so good with his mouth though. 

“It’s alright. There’s still round two,” Harry chuckled, leaning down to capture Louis’ lips between his own. They wasted no time before they were rutting against each other and Louis was hard again. “Where’s the lube?” Harry asked between kisses. 

“Here,” Louis mumbled, pushing Harry off of him a bit and reaching for the half empty bottle in the drawer of his bedside table. 

Harry popped open the bottle and took his time slicking up his fingers, keeping eye contact with Louis as he did so. He then sat back on his heels and grabbed a pillow, propping it beneath Louis’ hips so the angle was better. “I’m going to stretch you, alright Lou?”

“Alright.” 

And that’s what Harry did. He pressed a finger in slowly, watching the way Louis’ eyes closed and his head threw back in pleasure. “You’re so tight,” Harry growled, pushing past his first knuckle. 

“Yeah. Haven’t been properly fucked in weeks,” Louis groaned, whining when Harry started to twist and turn his finger, pumping slowly. 

“Was I the last one?” Harry asked curiously, leaning down to hover his lips just above Louis’ as he slowly pumped inside him. 

“Yeah, Harry. Haven’t been with a guy since I met you – only you,” he replied breathlessly, and Harry’s chest warmed up. He slowly kissed Louis, making sure everything he did was enjoyable for the boy. 

“You were mine too. My last one, I mean,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, his nose on the older boys cheek. He added a second finger and Louis moaned. 

“Harry, fuck Harry,” he heaved, and Harry’s lips moved down to attack his collarbones. 

“You doing good? Tell me if I’m going too quickly. Am I hurting you?” Harry asked caringly as he nipped the skin of Louis’ collarbone, curling his fingers in a way that made Louis gasp and arch his back off of the mattress.

“No, no. So good Haz. Want more,” Louis murmured, and Harry obeyed by adding a third finger. Louis held Harry’s head while the younger boy’s lips moved back to his neck, focusing on his jawline. 

“You’re doing good, Lou. So good. You’re amazing,” Harry praised as he curled his fingers one more time, scissoring them and causing Louis to choke out a pleasured sound. 

“Harry, ‘m gonna come if you keep doing that,” he warned, clutching Harry’s head close to him. “So close.”

“Already baby?” Harry hummed against his skin, grinning when Louis nodded. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets before grabbing the lube and slicking his dick up. 

“If it hurts, you tell me right away,” Harry fussed as he lined up his cock with Louis’s entrance. “I’ll stretch you some more or make you come with my hands, alright? I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, locking eyes with Louis to make sure he knew he was being genuine. He wanted Louis to stop him if anything went wrong. He didn’t want to scare Louis again.

Louis nodded eagerly and bucked his hips so that Harry’s cock pressed against his entrance. He was eager. He needed it, and Harry knew he did.

“Ready?” Harry asked, waiting until Louis whimpered impatiently before slowly pushing himself into Louis, making sure to take his time. Louis gasped as his nails dug into Harry’s back, his own back arching off the bed to press his chest against Harry’s.

“Kiss me, please,” Louis choked out, wanting to feel more of Harry. Harry’s lips instantly met Louis’ in a heated kiss as he thrusted in. The older boy wrapped his legs around his waist, locking his ankles around his back as he pulled back out and pushed in again, rocking slowly and making sure to be gentle. 

“You’re doing so well, Lou” Harry breathed against Louis’ jaw when Louis pulled away to catch his breath, rotating his hips as he thrust in again. “So, so good,” he whispered, moving one hand to hold Louis’ cheek tenderly, making sure they made eye contact. “You’re beautiful.”

Louis nodded and pulled Harry down to his neck, forcing the younger boy to attack the skin there. He held Harry there, his fingers running through the soft, lovely curls because he was afraid to look him in the eye. Everything he said was like a pang to Louis’ heart, and with those green eyes looking at him like that, it was just too much. 

He was afraid Harry would see the emotion, the truth behind Louis’ eyes. It was embarrassing, it wasn’t something he was proud of about himself, and he didn’t want Harry to think badly of him for it. So he tried to focus on the pleasure Harry was giving him, forgetting about his screwed up thoughts.

“You’re so perfect. So special to me,” Harry whispered when he reached his ear. Louis sighed and closed his eyes, taking heavy breaths as Harry thrusted into him. He nibbled on Louis’ ear, tugging on the lobe. His hand ran down Louis’ torso, rubbing the delicate skin of his chest and his stomach. 

Harry kept his slow pace, finding himself surprised that being so gentle and passionate could be so pleasurable for him too. All his life, he was sure that the only way to feel pleasure in bed was to be kinky and rough. How wrong he had been.

“Faster. A little faster,” Louis groaned, throwing his head back when Harry picked up the pace. 

“Fuck, you feel so good Louis. You’re amazing,” Harry praised him, grunting between thrusts. 

“Harry,” Louis moaned, his hands scrambling across Harry’s back for something to grab onto. “I’m really close, real close,” he panted, and Harry hummed in response. 

“Me too baby, me too Lou, hang in there.”

Harry moved the hand on Louis’ stomach down to his throbbing member and squeezed, making Louis’ back arch. His hands cupped Harry’s cheeks and pulled him in, pecking his lips a few times, then his nose before finally resting their foreheads together. Harry pumped his dick in time with his thrusts, and it didn’t take long before Louis was coming with a shout of Harry’s name, his tight walls clenching around the younger boy. Harry groaned at the feeling, now moving in long and deep stroked to reach his climax. 

“Almost there babe, almost done Lou, I’ll be done in a second,” Harry reassured Louis as he came down from his high, his face scrunching up as he struggled to find his release. “You did so well Lou, so well. Want me to come inside you? I can pull out if you want.”

“No, come inside me,” Louis answered, kissing down Harry’s neck and along his shoulders. He bucked his hips up to meet Harry’s thrusts, but he was starting to get really sensitive. It only took a few more thrusts before Harry reached his peak, coming inside the older boy. 

Louis whimpered at the feeling, but found it absolutely beautiful how Harry’s back arched away from him as he came, his facial expression one he’d never forget. The whole thing was so hot it nearly got Louis hard again, but it also had emotion in it. Harry wanted to make Louis feel worthy of his attention and care, and he’d felt it. 

“Harry,” he whispered, his voice cracking as a sob choked out of his mouth.

“Louis, I love you. I think I love you,” Harry whispered. He wasn’t sure if it was due to his high, but his feelings were so overwhelming he had to share them. He stayed inside of Louis, his face buried in his neck as he thrusted slowly. When he heard a whimper and a choking sound and felt arms wrap tighter around him, he froze.

Panicked, he lifted his face away from Louis’ neck and his head spun, still a bit hazy from his high. His breath caught in his throat when he saw tears rolling down Louis’ cheeks as he sobbed quietly. “Fuck, no, Louis. Shit, shit shit,” Harry muttered, his hands fluttering around for something to wipe Louis off with. He ended up grabbing a corner of the bed-sheet and used it to wipe off Louis' sticky chest. 

“Louis did I hurt you? Shit, you should’ve told me! I should’ve- fuck I didn’t want to hurt you,” Harry panicked, grabbing Louis’ face and frantically wiping off the tears from his cheeks. Louis shook his head, avoiding Harry’s gaze as he stared up at the ceiling above. 

“Oh fuck, are you sensitive? I’m gonna pull out, okay?” Harry mumbled, kissing Louis’ lips before pulling out, making Louis feel a little empty. “Better?” Harry muttered calmly, but Louis kept crying. “Baby, what’s wrong?” 

“Fuck, I don’t deserve this,” Louis sobbed, trying to push Harry off of him.

Harry was confused. “What are you going on about?” he asked, placing both hands on Louis’ cheeks to make sure he was looking him straight in the eyes.

Louis shoved him again and sat upright, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“You’re so handsome, and so sweet. You’re so happy and kind and fucking amazing in bed. I’m worthless. I’m nothing, Harry. I’m hideous and a horrible person and I let guys use me for sex all the time. I let them fuck me and dump me the next morning because that’s all I deserve,” he sobbed, and Harry pulled him into his chest.

“No… fuck, Louis. You don’t deserve that. You shouldn’t feel this way.” Harry said, desperately hoping Louis would cheer up. He shouldn’t be hurting like this. 

“They’re just low-life assholes, alright? They take pleasure in other people’s bodies and don’t care about what’s inside. You do. You’re worth so much more, Lou. Give me their addresses and I’ll beat up every bloke who has ever hurt you. I swear, Louis,” Harry promised, grabbing the older boy’s face with his hands.

“You’re one of them Harry,” Louis said sadly, “except after we had sex you were different. You were a completely different person and now I think I’m falling for you too. Nobody has ever made me feel special like you just did. Nobody has ever fucked me like that.”

Harry’s stomach clenched at the truth in Louis’ words. He had initially thought of using Louis and dumping him, just like he always did, but as soon as he had Louis in his car, he knew it wouldn’t be so simple. Louis was different. Louis had tried to get to know him, had tried to scratch below the surface to tap into Harry’s personality. He had wanted more. That was a first for Harry.

Now, hearing how painful these experiences had been for Louis - both emotionally and physically - he regretted ever letting the thought flitter through his brain, let alone be put it into action.

“It was supposed to be just sex that first time, and it was, but you left me wanting more and then you’ve actually taken time to get to know me these past couple of weeks. Tonight was different. We were making love, I think. I never have before. I still hardly know you but I know I want to be with you and somehow I’ve already fallen in love with you,” Harry whispered, “and that made the sex so much better Lou. It meant something. I lo-” 

Harry was interrupted by a pair of lips on his, kissing him sweet and slow.

Harry hummed into the kiss, moving one hand down Louis’ cheek to rest on the side of his neck. He put all of the passion he could into the kiss, wanting Louis to feel how he felt for him.

They kissed like that for a while, both naked, but neither trying anything too frisky. This was new to both of them; this slow, gentle touching. After a while though, Harry wanted more, but he didn’t want to he tempted so he pulled away, pecking Louis’ nose and looking deep into his eyes before muttering “I should probably go.”

Louis got this look in his eye, this brief flicker of surprise, sadness and hurt. “Don’t … Stay the night with me,” he murmured, clinging onto Harry’s tall figure as the boy tried to climb off the mattress. “Please,” Louis begged, his hand squeezing Harry’s arm.

“Okay,” Harry stammered, crawling back on the bed. “Okay.” 

Louis slid up to lay down properly with his head on the pillow and patted the spot. It was an invitation for Harry, and the younger boy gladly accepted as he joined him. Louis immediately snuggled into his side. Harry sighed in contentment, wrapping his arm protectively around Louis and pressing his cheek to his hair. Their legs slotted together perfectly, leaving no amount of space between them.

“You’re so special Louis,” Harry mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “And I’d like to take you out on a proper date tomorrow. Perhaps to dinner. If you’d let me?” 

Harry felt Louis smile against the skin of his shoulder. “I’d like that. If I can walk properly, that is.”

“I’ll carry you if I have to. I’ll treat you like a prince,” Harry teased, pulling Louis closer. 

“I might have to take you up on that offer,” Louis snickered, leaning up for a final kiss goodnight before settling comfortably on Harry’s chest. He felt safe and warm and just so happy for the first time in ages.


End file.
